Dark Heart
by PrincessAnnieOfEraklyon
Summary: The Trix made a Bloom's clone, but one thing has not changed between them, they love Sky, and Dark Bloom will make the impossible possible and to have it! RATED T BUT LATER CAN CHANGE TO M.
1. Chapter 1

"A strand of red hair ..." Stormy said playing a red wire inside a cauldron.

"A sheet of black dew" Darcy said throwing a black sheet inside the cauldron.

"The Dragon Flame" Icy said throwing a ball, with half of the Bloom's Dragon Flame inside.

Bloom was in Domino, celebrating her birthday. But the Trix attacked her and pulled a strand of her hair and half of her Dragon Flame. Bloom is weak and can't focus on something very difficult.

The cauldron began to bubble, bubbles with the Bloom's scent, and there appeared a woman, not a woman, Bloom.

"What? But... how?" Darcy said shocked because she thought something would go there more interesting.

"How ridiculous that witch?" Bloom said in a way that no one ever heard her say.

"Wait ... we made you, you are good or ..." Stormy said but Bloom cuts.

"BAD, IT IS CLEAR THAT I AM BAD, that horror I be good!" Bloom finished shaking with disgust.

"So ... I name you Dark Bloom!" Icy said bad smiling.

"Well ... I like to be called DB, and I want a dress ... A black dress!" Dark Bloom (DB) said.

Bats flew around her and a long black dress and left. The dress had red accents and had a veil on the back, which drags the ground. She wears black high-Hell shoe. Her red hair turned loose, with her bangs falling over her face _(season 6 ep 7, but without the bow)_.

"That's better" DB completed looking in a mirror.

"Well ... I command CloudTower now!" DB said.

"What, what power you think you have to do this?" Darcy growled.

"Hmm ... the strongest power of the Magical Universe whys you may end up with three at the same time!" DB said.

"Do you think? Ice Blast!" Icy said launching an attack of ice to DB. She stopped the ice with black smoke, it broke on the floor.

"And now? Trust me?" DB said walking into the room. **( A/N: I forgot to explain, they are in the Griffin's director room).**

"No! Storm Blast!" Stormy said releasing a powerful wind on DB.

"That's it? Okay" DB mocked. She made the wind disappear.

"You trust now?" DB said impatiently.

"Not yet! Dark Blast" Darcy said casting a dark ball.

"Really? This is your best attack?" DB said incredulously turning the ball black powder.

"Now we trusted you" Icy said.

"Good! ... But I will command Cloud Tower here!" DB said.

"NO, YOU DO NOT!" The Trix said together, forming a convergence. They released on DB. DB only took power in the hands and crushed it, leaving a little gloss black fall on her feet.

"I command Cloud Tower" DB said one last time, sitting in the chair of the former director.

"I wonder what are they doing now?" Icy said looking over the magic ball.

"Who?" DB said curiously.

"The Winx" Darcy said, looking up to see her. That name brought chills down the Dark Bloom's spine .

"Hmm ... that stupid name! Who created this crap?" DB said looking over the magic ball.

"You're the same, only the good" Stormy said.

"Me? Doing Good? Not ... that's impossible!" DB said sarcastically. She saw her other Bloom, cuddled next to Daphne.

"ARG! This disgust me!" Icy groaned. Sky appeared in the magic ball, with a gesture he passionately kissed Bloom.

"Hmm ... and who is this kitten?" DB said excitedly.

"It's just her boyfriend, the stupid Eraklyonese prince" Darcy said watching her fingernails.

"It is perfect to be my date" DB said imagining the two of them together under the black covered her bedroom, naked and doing things that can't be mentioned here.

"Are you kidding me? He almost killed us, a zillion times" Stormy cried incredulously.

"I know how to seduce a man, no matter his size" said DB still looking for the magic was still there, but with Bloom, sandwiched on the wall, made out.

"I need him!" DB required. Trix looked at each other.

"You're not serious" Icy said incredulously.

"How well do you? He is beautiful, strong and definitely has gifts in bed, I could not speak more serious than that" DB said.

"Once I got the three elements for a portion of love, I'll make him fall in love with me!" DB said and she laughed evilly.

**_In Domino ... _**

Bloom is in her room, panting through Sky and she just did.

"We need someone to take up before us here" Bloom said sitting on the bed. Sky sat also. Both dressed.

"Sky, help me out here please" Bloom said trying to close the zipper of the dress but could not. Sky went to her and zipped up the dress. The reflection of them hit the mirror. She looked into his eyes.

"You will stay here to sleep with me tonight, right?" Bloom said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Of course I am, my flower" Sky said and she kissed him. He answered the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Before they can go further, someone knocked on the door.

"Bloom, Mom and Dad call you downstairs for dinner" Daphne said, opening the door slowly.

"Oh, I don't mean to interrupt" Daphne said, and all three blushed. Bloom and Sky left the room and the three of them were for the dining room.

"Again, I would like to thank another 12/10 for being here with us, in the 22 years of my daughter, the Princess Bloom of Domino" King Oritel said and the dinner table filled with applause.

**There was a real family: **

Eraklyon: Prince Sky, Queen Samara, King Erandor and Thoren.

Solaria: Princess Stella, Queen Luna and King Radius.

Linphea: Princess Krystal and Queen Lilia.

Andros: Princess Aisha, Queen Niubi and King Terendor.

Melody: Princess Galatea, Queen Pilar and King Mason.

Zenith: Prince Androi and King Kryos.

The Winx, Faragonda and Specialists were also there. The dinner was served.

**_In Roccalute lake ... _**

DB is walking around, killing some trees and some terrifying insects with her dark fire. She went to the edge of the lake and looked at it. She saw her reflection in the water.

"I want my prince" She said putting one foot in cold water. For a second, the lake began to darken and fish were found floating dead on the water. DB smiled and removed her foot from the water. She pulled out a small bottle and put a drop of water there.

"Dead water" She said capping the bottle and put it in a box she carried under her arm.

"Good luck to return to live" She mocked the dead fish and went walking in the woods again.

She found a small village, the Pixies Village. She smiled wickedly, stomping a hovel.

"Bloom Why are you doing this?" An annoying voice to Bloom's ears echoed around her. She turned and saw a pixie magenta, pale skin and blue eyes. Lockette.

"Who do you think you are?" DB said the crudest possible.

"What they did with you?" Lockette said trying to hug her. Dark Bloom used her hand, causing Lockette to crash into a tree and hurt Lockette's small wings.

"Lockette" Chatta shouted reaching the injured pixie friend.

"Bloom?" Caramel said surprise.

"Not only is _Bloom_, is Dark Bloom!" DB growled readying a ball of dark magic in throwing for pixies.

**_In Domino ..._**

"Hmm ... I feel like something... is attackinked... Amore ..." Stella said stopping to enjoy her dessert. King Radius and Brandon looked worried for her.

"I feel like some one wholesale Chatta" Flora said and Helia grabbed her hand.

"Someone attacked Lockette ... ARG!" Bloom said putting her hands over her head and letting out a long moan.

"Bloom, are you okay?" Oritel asked. Bloom shook her head.

"Winx, we need to go" Bloom said getting up from her chair and leaving the dessert.

"Yes, we will!" Flora said standing up.

"We'll go with you!" Sky said. Specialists lifted, leaving only their parents there.

* * *

**This story was the most voted in the poll, and will replace Burn. And forever the first chapter is short. Until the next chapter.  
**

** Thanks to everyone who read, and that's favorite, follow or just read a big hug ... get well.  
**

**Annie... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Specialists and Winx led to the Pixies Village . Once there was a fire. The Winx became their Bloomix and Specialists drew their weapons. Everyone left the ship and saw a red-haired figure crushing Lockette on her hands.

"Release her now!" Bloom growled preparing a fireball in hands. The redhead threw Lockette violently on the floor.

"What did you say?" DB said turning to face her. Everyone was amazed to see Dark Bloom.

"But ... how ... Bloom is here and there ...? I'm confused" Stella said in confusion.

"That's why the Trix wanted a strand of my hair and half of my Dragon Flame" Bloom said.

"Wait, I only have half of the Dragon Flame? And you have the other half?" DB said.

"I have nothing to say to you!" Bloom said throwing a fireball in it, but to no avail.

"Your power is Bloomix is weak versus me stupid redhead! AND I WAS TO BE A SINGLE DOMINEERING OF THE DRAGON FLAME IN THIS UNIVERSE!" DB screamed in anger casting a dark bubble on Bloom. Bloom fell to the ground and was breathing heavily, because the bubble around her sucked her oxygen.

"Stop it! Wind Fall!" Flora said releasing her strongest attack in DB.

"That's no good fairy of flowers! Negative Fire!" DB said launching the attack in Flora, who fainted on receiving the attack, Helia ran to help her. Bloom is still on the bubble, almost dying from lack of air.

"What do you want to release it?" Sky asked taking a step forward.

"Hmm ... I want to have you" DB said approaching him.

"Wait, what?" He said confused. Bloom focused all her energy in a burst of fire, did she break free of the bubble.

"You want the flame dragon or him?" DB said smiling bad.

"Both!" Blooms said getting an orange aura around her.

"LET ON PEACE!" Bloom shouted throwing all her fire towards DB. DB flew, but the dragon flame Bloom hit her feet, causing her to fall and cry out in pain.

"I don't have to put up with this anymore" said DB disappearing.

"Where'd she go?" Musa said looking around.

"The Pixies!" Tecna said flying towards Caramel.

"Are you okay Caramel?" Tecna said taking the little pixie in her hands.

"I am Tec, thanks" Caramel said.

"Cherrie, are you okay? She hurt you?" Musa said taking the pixie.

"I'm fine Musa thanks" Cherrie said hugging Musa.

"Piff, are you okay?" Aisha said taking Piff in her arms. Piff was sleeping.

"Chatta, are you okay?" Flora asked stroking her blond hair.

"I am and you I'm already great now, can we talk more ?" Chatta said smiling.

"Amore!" Stella said, taking her in her lap.

"I'm fine!" Amore said putting her head on her shoulder.

"Lockette" Bloom said. Lockette not answered. Bloom down beside her, Lockette is unconscious.

"Lockette, talk to me!" Bloom said taking the little pixie in her arms.

"Let's go back to Domino, maybe Daphne can help" Sky said putting a hand on Blooms shoulder.

"Sky, and if she does not look good? And if she is de ..."

"Shh ... it'll be alright" Sky said hugging her, comforting her.

The group of 12 members returned to Domino. They passed through the dining room with the Pixies.

"Winx" Daphne said getting up and going to them.

"Daphne, Lockette is not right!" Bloom said desperately.

"Wait, what happened Chatta?" Daphne asked Lockette taking her in Bloom's arms.

"Dark Bloom crushed Lockette with cold hands her and then threw her to the ground!" Chatta said. Bloom started crying.

"Bloom, calm" Sky said hugging. She cries into his chest.

"Well, that's simple, just use healing magic!" Daphne said Lockette healing. The Pixie opened her eyes.

"Lockette" Bloom said hugging her.

"Bloom, ... but you is not the Dark Bloom?" Lockette said.

"No, Trix made a my clone, just that bad" Bloom said and Lockette panicked. "But don't worry, everything will be okay"

**_In CloudTower ..._**

"It'll be okay, NOTHING WILL NOT BE WELL !" DB screamed in rage pounding the table in the Griffin Room.

"At least I have the water of the dead lake" DB said watching the flask with a greenish water.

"Just missing the petal white rose and a drop of saliva him"

"Where were you? We were looking for you!" Icy said violenty opening the door.

"I was at the lake and then went on Pixies Village" DB said still watching the flask.

"You know we could have had an attack and you were not here ?!" Stormy said angryly.

"Ok ... ok ... I'm already here" DB said giving no attention to them.

"Now I need to go to Linphea find white rose" DB said putting the bottle in the box.

"Wait, but you just ..." Darcy said but DB was gone in the middle of bats.

**_ In Linphea ... _**

DB appeared in a forest full of white roses.

"Yuck's very cute!" She said with disgust. She took a rose and pulled a petal.

She put the petal into the jar, and the petal fell apart, leaving the white water.

"Now we need the saliva from my prince! I can disguise myself, Bloom ..." DB said and smirked.

She looked at the Linphea forest, that green that is disgusting to her. She stepped firmly, letting the grass die. The roses have wilted and fallen leaves from the trees.

"Much better" She said turning to Cloud Tower.

"Wow, you were fast!" Icy said noting DB sitting in the chair again.

"It was an easy job ..." She said putting the well-formed feet on the table. The skirt of her dress fell a bit, leaving her beautiful and hot legs appear.

"Where did you go?" Stormy said suspicion.

"I went on Linphea pick a petal of white rose, and destroy the forest" Bloom said.

"Wow, you're bad" Darcy said stepping back.

"Of course I am!" DB said smiling.

"Now, I just need to know how the other one I was wearing" she said, thinking.

**_In Domino ... _**

Bloom and Sky are in bed, talking about what happened.

"Sky, she is stronger than me, and if she kills someone?" Bloom said worriedly looking at him.

"Bloom, calm, she will not do it, the least she can do is bring people to the dark side" Sky said stroking her cheek.

"I'm afraid her take you" Bloom said riding on top of him. She looked into his eyes.

"Bloom, I'm yours, only yours" He said and she smiled.

"You want a busy night?" She whispered seductively in his ear. She gently bit his ear. He bit his lip.

"Exactly what I thought" She said and he kissed her. He rolled them so he is on top.

"What level do you want?" He said kissing her neck.

"Hardcore" She moaned.

He pulled the sheets. The bed started shaking and a few groans were heard.

**_The next day ... _**

Bloom is in his arms, asleep with a smile. She woke up and she turned to see him. He was waking up looking at her.

"You want to kill me to death?" She said rather breathlessly. He laughed.

"It isn't funny" she scolded.

"Sorry, but I don't know tell the time in which you will turn" he said.

"What?" Bloom said confused.

"Forget it" he said. They took a shower and came downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning guys" Bloom and Sky said sitting in a chair, everyone was already there.

"Morning Bloom and Sky" Everyone said in unison.

After breakfast, each couple was a place to garden. Bloom are chatting with Sky.

"Sky, I'll be right back, I'll just pick something" Bloom said. She returned to the castle.

"Looks like you're not as smart as it looks ..." A voice said. Bloom are in her room.

"Who is here?" Bloom asked if preparing to attack.

"You yourself, silly!" She heard someone say antedate everything goes black. DB had hit a powerful attack on her back. She put her clothes.

"It's time to have it for me" said DB locking the door, leaving faint Bloom naked and alone in the room.

DB was walking as Bloom. She arrived at the place where Sky stood.

"I came back" DB said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sky, you can spit inside this bottle?" DB said showing the bottle to him.

"Okay, but why?" He asked.

"Just spit" she said. He spat. She shook the jar, and he blushed.

"Perfect" DB said. She became herself.

"What ... Dark Bloom?"

"DRINK!" She yelled opening his mouth.

She threw the liquid in his mouth. He had no other choice but to drink. He drank and felt dizzy. He grabbed Dark Bloom's waist and kissed her neck like there is no tomorrow. She moaned and she made two back to Cloud Tower with a snap of fingers. They stopped in her room. He pushed her on the bed.

"Wait stallion, I need to change some things in you" She said sitting on the bed and looking at him.

"What for example?" he asked looking around.

"Hmm ... your outfit is blue, it's cheerful color! I want black" She said turning his Specialist clothing **(season 6)** from blue to black. His jewel in the middle of the chest was gray. The hood was lengthened a bit.

"Now is better" She said smiling.

"Can I do it?" Dark Sky asked kissing her neck.

"You can't, you should" she said, and the two made crazyness.

* * *

**FariesVoice15: Thank you :). **

**StellaSunny: Thanks too :).**

**Alice16252: Thank you much**

**Chloe: Here is!**

**emily2087: Thank you to :)**

**The other review is mines, because StellaSunny and I can't see the others**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie... :)**


	3. Author's note (I know it's boring)

**Lovely fans...**

**My school back, and I'm FULL of homework. So... In two weeks I'll out. Sorry if I make you sad. **

**A big hug... Get well!**

**Annie :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Bloom woke up feeling weak. She realized she was naked as she rose from the floor. She looked in the mirror and saw marks and burns around the body. She had heard the voice of DB before she fainted.

Bloom walks to the door and tries to open it, but it's locked. She starts banging the door. A guard broke down the door. He covered his eyes rapidly.

"What's the matter?" Bloom said confused.

"Your Highness is naked" The guard said without uncovering his eyes.

"Oh ... Yeah ... Call girls and boys" Bloom said and the guard nodded.

Minutes later, the Winx and Specialists appeared in her room. Bloom are already dressed.

"Sky ... Wait ... Where's Sky?" Bloom asked. "And where did my clothes?" Bloom said.

"We don't know!" Stella said.

"You is not seen Sky?" Blooms asked Concerned.

"No"

**_In CloudTower ..._**

"Sky, it was amazing ..." DB said from under the covers.

"Did you like it?" He asked stroking her cheek.

"I loved it!" She said kissing his cheek.

"Bloom, why yo ..." Icy said opening the door, but blushed before finishing the sentence.

"Oh ... Icy, knock on the door!" DB said covering her body.

"Sorry, but ... He is our enemy, you need to dispose of this stupid blonde prince"

"He is no longer our enemy, and don't you dare call him stupid!" DB said kissing Sky's check.

"Get out of here Icy!" Sky said putting DB in his lap.

"But ..."

"You heard my boy!" DB said more severe.

Icy left the room.

"Sisters, I am finding that the fire witch will bring many problems for us" Icy said.

**_..._**

"Sky ..." DB groaned. He is working his magic on her.

He finished. He rose and looked into her bad eyes.

"I love your wickedness" He said kissing her softly on the lips.

"I love your wickedness too" she said with an evil grin. She pushed him off her and she rode on top of him.

"I so love your eyes" she whispered against his lips.

"I wish your eyes were mine" he said and they shared a passionate kiss.

Sky asked to enter her mouth, and she accepted it with a groan. He stroked her ass and her beautiful body. He pulled away from her.

"What was my _bad boy_?"

"Nothing is what I like to see your eyes." He said smiling.

"Awn ... I love you my love" She said about to kiss him again, but was interrupted by to a thought.

"Sky, I love you so much, but now I need to do my job" she said, raising the bed and wearing a dark blue dress.

"It's okay" he replied.

"Want to help me in building the throne?" DB asked to tidy ending her beautiful hair.

"I'd love to" he replied and put the garments too.

The couple left the room and went to the place where is the throne room.

**_In Domino ..._**

Everyone is looking for Sky, but nobody thinks.

Bloom is very concerned, she is shaking. '_What if something happened to him? He'll come back?_ '.

"Bloom, you said before passing out, you heard a voice like yours" Timmy said.

"Yes, Why?"

"And if Dark Bloom has something to do with him?"

"Yeah Bloom, she hates you and wants your Dragon Flame and foremost, she threw charm to Sky yesterday, remember?" Aisha said.

"I remember, so ... We have to go to Cloud Tower to see what she'll do!" Bloom said and was the first to go in search for Sky.

* * *

**Guys, this is just a preview of the next episode, my arm is broken and I'm able to write to hand two weeks. I promise the next chapter will be longer and I will answer the comments.  
**

**Thanks to everyone's attention. A big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Upon arriving at the gates of Cloud Tower, The Winx and the Specialists looked for Bloom.

"Hun ... Bloom, why are we here?" Brandon asked looking at the castle.

"Because I have to save my Sky," she replied entering the gloomy castle.

The guards bowed over her, she did not know why two things: since when has Cloud Tower guards and second, why are they bending over it?

"Your Highness," a guard said.

"Hmm ... why are you treating me like this?"

"Please do not hurt me this time, I just want your wellbeing your majesty," The guard said kneeling on the floor.

"What? Hurt? Why do I hurt a innocent?" Bloom said helping the guard stand.

"Because you like it," the guard replied.

Bloom realized that the guard is confusing it with Dark Blooms.

"Oh ... So ... Okay," Bloom said going. The Winx and the Specialists followed her.

"This place is huge, I bet it has 1239 km of altitude" Tecna said looking around.

"You're right, in here you can make a maze," Musa said touching the walls.

"Hu! This has a negative sound," she said shaking her hand, as if it had burned her.

"And here's a little light, I don't like dark places," Stella said trembling. Brandon hugged her. She smiled.

"I feel no connection to the water here," Aisha said looking up.

"And the plants seem to have been killed," Flora said.

"Shhhh, you hear that?" Bloom said.

"Sky, probably, that purple dress will be better," Everyone heard DB say.

"She's in there with him," Riven said pointing to a door.

"Then let's go there," Bloom said taking a step forward.

She opened the door and saw DB choosing some clothes while Sky was admiring her.

"What the ... Who let you in?" DB shouted preparing two fireballs.

"Your guards!" Stella said.

"Those worthless!" DB growled. She attacked the fireballs in Bloom and Stella, but they strayed.

Sky drew his sword. He sent a direct attack to Bloom. Bloom groaned and fell to the ground. A tear trickled from her eyes.

"Sky, I'm ... Bloom," She said shocked.

"I know who you are, bitch!" Sky spat.

"S ... Sky?" Bloom said stepping back.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Brandon asked.

"Nothing wrong, is because I could never love a bitch who imprisoned me for so many years to be your boyfriend!" Sky yelled launching an attack in Brandon. He averted.

Bloom knelt on the floor, eyes glazed over for him.

"Well, you want to leave good or the hard way?" Sky said.

"How about we ... Hold-they?" DB suggested.

"What?" Stella said. "Arresting type, staying in a small cage?"

"Shut up and don't get involved!" DB said launching a deadly attack on Stella, who narrowly defended.

"GUARDS! MOUNT THESE FAIRIES!" DB cried hugging Sky. The guards surrounded the group and arrested each. Some tried to protest but were doped by extremely relax darts.

Everything went dark.

* * *

Bloom woke up feeling a numbness in her feet. She tried to pull her arms, but they were stuck on the wall with two steel handcuffs.

Bloom felt her body hurt so much after a few seconds. She did not know why, but she was naked with bruises in the legs, arms and belly. She had a few spots of blood running over her legs and her body was dirty.

Her bangs are fallen on her face, it impossible to see anything in front of her.

She heard the door open and steps clog.

The hand of a woman pulled her bangs back. Bloom saw herself, just that bad.

"It seems that my twin sister woke up," DB said lifting her chin to look into her eyes.

"What did you do?" Bloom said with a glare taking care of her eyes.

"Nothing but hold your friends and torture them with small lashes, but you, I needed to make matters worse your punishment!" DB said with pure rage in her voice.

"What do you want from me?"

"Hey, I'm not done yet! Sky and I are doing a damned hard to break one of your bones Dominan princess! And I want the other half of the Dragon Fire!"

"I'll never give my half of the Dragon Fire," Bloom growled spitting between her breasts. DB sighed.

"I lost my patience with you your stupid fairy!" DB said giving a hard punch between the Bloom's breasts. Bloom screamed in pain. She let a few tears escape from her eyes.

"I know who would like to see you awake. SKY ..." DB called. The blond prince appeared at the door.

"Yes my dear?" Sky said kneeling before her. He took one of his hands and gave a soft kiss.

"Sky ..." Bloom whispered to herself, not believing is seeing.

"Sky, I will give you the time you want to punish her," DB said planting a kiss on his cheek and left the room.

"Sky ... What did she do to you?" Bloom asked shakily, watching his black and gray costume.

"Nothing that would interest you," he replied coldly.

"You don't remember who I am?" Bloom asked for a response.

"Of course I remember," A smile grew on her face. "You are a bitch who wants to kill the love of my life, but I'm not leaving," The smile turned into tears. "And I don't like seeing crying bitch!" He said punching her belly. She screamed in pain.

He began to undress.

"What are you going to do?" She asked slowly.

"What I was expecting!" He said getting the front of it.

Bloom realized what he would do.

"Sky, please do not! Please do not ..." Bloom begged.

"Your answer is no!" And he raped her.

* * *

"Trix my other me woke," DB said appearing in the room.

"And ..." Stormy said in a tone of boredom.

"And she is being tortured until she decides to give me the Dragon Fire!" DB said smiling in victory.

"What did you do with fairies and Specialists?" Darcy asked playing with a ball of black light.

"I held them in the dungeons of the castle, as ordinary prisoners," DB said.

"This is not a castle, is a school for witches," Icy said.

"Whatever, you got it!" DB said. "In speaking of witches, I want to see the training with them today,"

"Great, we're going there now!" Icy said.

"I'm coming with you," said DB magically putting a black dress.

In the school gym, some witches were already there.

"Well, show us what you can do," Icy said allowing a witch to take a step forward.

"I'll make a big air," said a witch. She stormed arise suddenly. Sand flew with some leftover materials.

DB protected the face. When the wind stopped, she gave a disgusted look.

"Your power is good enough to make people get bored!" She said fixing her hair.

The girl bowed and stepped back. Another witch beside stepped forward.

"I will rule the earth," she said.

"Mastering the earth? I've never seen anyone dominate earth," Icy said. She looked at DB.

"Go ahead," DB said rolling his eyes and sighing.

The floor of the school was raised. It was exactly the piece that Stormy was standing. Stormy screamed when the witch took the floor, and put the ground back in the same place as before.

"That was ... Amazing!" DB told cheering. She walked over to the witch.

"Name and Age," she said.

"Karoline and I'm 18 years old," the witch said.

"Your eyes and your hair reminds me of my boyfriend, you are now a officially witch Cloud Tower," DB said smiling. The witch jumped for joy and gave her a hug.

"TAKE YOUR ARMS OF ME!" DB shouted. The witch then pulled her arms and she looked scared.

"Forgive me, I do not want to be expelled," The witch said looking down.

"What this does not recur," DB said. The witch nodded and went to her new room.

_**With Blooms ...**_

"SKY!" Bloom screamed in pain. She can not stand it anymore. She is being treated like a true bitch.

Sky finally came (sorry me to this word, but the only one) and came out of it.

He dressed.

"Why did you do that?" Bloom said starting to cry.

"A bitch should not cry!" Sky said giving strong slap in Bloom's face. She turned her head to the side and let a few tears flow.

"Look at me!" He demanded holding her chin. She looked into his eyes. She did not believe that the love of her life would do such a thing.

"When you give the Dragon Fire for my girlfriend, you can be loose with your friends," he said.

"Sky ... Don't you love me?" Bloom said looking into his eyes. He looked in her eyes before answering.

"I don't like sluts," he said before leaving the room. Bloom wept silently.

She wished she had never struggled with Trix on the day that DB was created.

"Bloom!" Bloom heard someone whisper.

"Stella?" Bloom asked to the voice.

The door opened, revealing the Winx and the Specialists.

"GIRLS!" Bloom shouted. The group send you a '_Shhhhhh_'

"Bloom, why are you naked and bleeding ... between your legs?" Aisha asked.

"Bleeding between my legs?" Bloom repeated. She looked at her legs and saw blood dripping. "Blood ..."

Brandon and Riven helped out of the handcuffs. Helia cut his cloak and covered Bloom.

"Thanks," She thanked.

"We must leave now, before DB back!" Musa said.

"But I can't walk, she tortured me a lot," Bloom said. The Winx looked at her with pity.

"I'll help you," Brandon said, taking her in his arms. She sighed in pain because her legs are very sore.

"It is time to demand my Dragon Fire," The group heard someone say.

"Oh no, it's the Dark Bloom!" Flora said. The boys, minus Brandon, removed a fence and looked down. They saw a river.

"Jump up Brandon and Bloom" Riven said. Brandon jumped with Bloom. To fall into the water, she did not get wet because Brandon was with her there.

Stella and Flora jumped.

"Did I kill her after that?" DB said. The rest of the group was falling.

A rag of clothing Musa got stuck on a piece of grid. She heard footsteps approaching. She pulled the cloth, but without success.

DB opened the door.

"NOOOOOOO! WHERE THAT BITCH WAS BLOODY ?" She shouted angrily. She looked at the grid of the room, which was broken with a torn piece of cloth stuck.

"She will pay me!" DB said burning the cloth.

* * *

**HappyHappy: I'm sorry but I did not understand.  
**

**FairiesVoice15: I'll try to do more scenes with them before Bloom make an antidote for it.**

**The delay of the update has only one culprit: the boring teachers. They passed me so much duty, it is impossible to finish in a week.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**_At Domino ..._**

Marion is on the balcony of her room. She is worried about her daughter and her daughter's friends. Oritel entered the room and saw her red hair. He approached her.

"Marion ..." He said walking over to her.

"Oritel, I'm concerned with our daughter, with her friends ..." Marion said looking sad for her husband. "Mainly for Sky,"

"Don't worry, if they are together, I know they can do many things," said Oritel wrapping his arms around her.

"You know how to calm me Oritel," Marion said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You know how to relax me Marion," When Oritel was about to kiss her, they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

She rolled her eyes, "Please."

A guard entered.

"Your majesty, the Princess Bloom and her friends returned," the guard said. Marion and Oritel looked at each other. They went down to the hall.

"Your Majesties," The Winx and Specialists, except Brandon, bowed over them.

"Bloom!" Marion said running up to Brandon.

"She must be very tired and she fainted," Brandon said. Marion looked at Oritel.

"We take it here," A guard said taking Bloom. Two nurses left end of the room and went up to the guard to Bloom's bedroom.

Samara, Erendor, Radius and Luna appeared in the room.

"Stella" Luna said hugging Stella.

"Are you alright my dear?" Radius asked.

"I'm fine," she replied smiling.

"Where is Sky?" Samara asked.

"Queen Samara, I have bad news," Flora said. Samara, Marion, Luna, Oritel, Erandor and Radius crashed.

"What happened to him?" Samara said more serious.

"Dark Blooms ..."

"SPEAK OUT!" Samara cried desperately. Some tears came from the eyes of the queen.

"Dark Bloom bewitched Sky and now he's in love with her," Flora said. "I'm so sorry,"

Samara was shocked. The tears flowed. She felt a little dizzy.

"Samara, are you okay?" Erandor said approaching the queen.

"It's okay," she said.

**_Some time later ..._**

Bloom slowly woke. She saw that she was lying in a comfortable place. She looked around and saw that she was in her room. She was also clean, with new clothes.

Stella and Flora entered the room.

"Bloom! You woke up!" Stella cried of happiness.

"Yes Stella, I think so," she replied smiling. Stella hugged her as hard as possible.

"I was so worried," Flora said.

"Sky, I couldn't bring him back," Bloom said with a sad look.

"But we'll get it, okay?" Flora said with a reassuring smile. Bloom smiled back.

"Not wanting to ruin this beautiful moment, but Bloom, the sky of Domino has always been so ... So dark?" Stella asked (she's on the balcony).

"Dark How so?" Bloom said walking over to her. She looked at the sky and saw dark clouds looming. She saw a cloud darker than the other. She looked over and saw DB firmly seated on a throne.

"Girls, we gotta go!" Bloom said coming downstairs. She met everyone in the garden, watching the sky.

"Hello Bloom," DB said making a ladder of smoke appears, she want s stairs and stood in front of Bloom.

"What do you want !? And where is Sky?" Blooms said

"He's right here Bloom," DB said. Sky downstairs of black smoke and stood beside her.

"Sky ..." Samara whispered. She looked shocked to see her son with a black outfit, which was only used for cases of wake.

"It is not your Bloom understand that," DB said hugging Sky.

"WINX BLOOMIX,"

"Enough, I'm tired of you!" Stella said. "Ball of Light!"

"Fuck if you're tired, wall of fire," DB said defensively.

"But ... That was my attack Stronger ..."

"Musical Explosion!" Musa launched an attack on DB. Sky defended with the sword.

"Sky, you are not my Sky, what happened ...?" Bloom said. He growled.

"How can I set you free?" Bloom said looking at the ground.

DB muttered something that made Bloom fall.

"Hmm ... I feel weak," Bloom said.

"Bloom, I'm here," Oritel said helping her stand up.

DB disappeared. Everyone, even Sky, wondered where she was.

"Boo!" She said appearing behind Bloom. Before Bloom doing anything, DB put her hand on Bloom's back, soaking her Dragon Flame. Bloom fell to the ground without her Bloomix, and panting.

"THAT I AM BEING STRONGER EVERY DIMENSION MAGIC!" DB shouted with joy.

"I knew you would my love," said Sky smiling.

"Of course you know," She said smiling. " Fire Eater, unite against me and attack Domino!" DB said.

DB and Sky disappeared. The black clouds turned into rain. The Fire Eater began to move to the royalties. Bloom continued on the ground, too weak to do anything.

"Bloom!" Oritel said dropping the sword. He took his daughter in his arms.

"Daddy, take her to her room, she needs to rest!" Daphne said. Oritel nodded and ran to the castle.

He came into her room and put her in bed. She's passed out, because the suction power of DB was very strong.

* * *

"Trix Oh, I'm so happy for what I got!" DB said reaching in her '_throne room_'.

"And what did you get?" Stormy said bored.

"The other half of the Dragon Flame," Icy let her snowball drop, while Darcy left her knife fall and Stormy gaped.

"HOW?" They shouted together.

"Sucking ... dahhhhhhhh," DB said. "I gotta go, I have so much to do now," she finished. She smirked before closing the door.

**In DB's room...**

Sky is sitting on the bed looking out the window. DB entered.

"Sky ... You want to be the first to try out ... new things?" DB asked smirking at him.

"What kind of things?" He asked looking at her.

"Things hot, tasty and provocative," She responded to throwing him on the bed. She stood over him. She started kissing his face.

"I want," he said closing his eyes.

"You're lucky," she said. She started stroking a massive point in his pants.

"Dark B-Bloom ... Oh ..." Sky groaned as she put more pressure on her hand.

"You really want this?" She asked.

"I will," was the only thing answered.

* * *

**FairiesVoice15: hahaha, I do the same with their stories.  
**

**BriarCharming: here's an update.**

**emily2087: Wow, thank you! Your support is very important.**

**jaymone0307: :) thank you, thank you soooooo much.**

**Personally, I am very grateful for your support, because without you this story would not be possible. If you have an idea, please send me PM. If you want me to do a new story (must be of Bloom and Sky) just send me a PM.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	7. Chapter 6

Bloom wokes up feeling quite unwell. She could barely move. She sat up slowly it carefully. She saw the balcony of her room, a storm with lots of dark clouds and rain. She got out of bed as fast as her body allowed and ran to the throne room.

"What happened?" Bloom said looking at Daphne.

"DB stole your Dragon Flame," Daphne said. Bloom thought for a moment.

"Bloom, what are you thinking?" Daphne asked.

"I'm going to attack Cloud Tower, if it's the last thing I do," she said. She left the room.

"Dad, we have to help her," Daphne said.

"I will send my strongest soldiers for you," said Oritel.

"I will send the army of Solaria," King Radius said. Stella smiled at him.

"'And I will send the army of Eraklyon," Queen Samara said. All other rulers gave some of their army to her.

"Great, Bloom will be very happy with that," Daphne said smiling.

* * *

"Then that damn fairy does not give up? I am being strongest in the universe! I'm her boyfriend, I can master all that I see ahead and she does not give up? I'm Sorry but she will have a very tortuous and sad end , "DB said watching the crystal ball.

"Looks like she wants to die," Darcy said.

"Exactly," said DB. "I will join my army and I'll finish them," DB said confidently.

"Now, I need to see a person," she said. She went to her room.

"Sky," she called it.

Sky looked at her. "Yes my love?"

"Would you take me?" She asked.

"I want ..." He said. He attacked right into her neck. She moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around him.

* * *

"Bloom, what will you do?" Daphne said now in the armor room with Bloom.

"Since I do not have my powers, I'll wear a suit of armor," she said.

"Would you like help?" Daphne asked and she nodded. Daphne took armor and put in the Bloom's body automatically.

"Thank you Daphne," Bloom thanked. "Come on, we gotta go!"

"Yes, we will!" Daphne said.

Appearing on the patio of Domino, there was a huge bunch of soldiers.

"Wow, this may leave DB afraid," Bloom said.

"True," Daphne said.

The Winx turned and drew their swords Specialists. The leaders of the kingdoms prepared.

"Come on!" Daphne said carrying the whole army.

They arrived in Cloud Tower. She was darker than before.

"Wow, we need light," Bloom said.

"Light? This is myself!" Stella said making two spheres of light appear.

"It seems that something is happening here," They heard DB say.

"What do you want?" Bloom shouted.

"What I want? What are you doing in my castle?" DB said appearing in front of Bloom.

"This is not a castle, it is a school," Bloom said.

"What's wrong my love?" Sky said appearing next to DB.

"They want to destroy us," DB said.

"That will not happen," Sky said.

"That's impossible. St. 300 soldiers against two!" Brandon said.

"Wrong, are 300 soldiers against 600 monsters ...," DB said. Many red eyes behind the couple began to shine. DB and Sky gone, and the monsters have surfaced.

"Bloom, while we give you will cover you!" Oritel shouted. Bloom nodded. She was dodging the monsters through the corridors until you reach the room where DB was.

She opened the door and was surprised by the size of the room. The door locked without her having moved.

"It's over Bloom," DB said. She approached Bloom.

"It's not over!" Bloom said pointing his sword at her.

"It's over yes, your friends and parents will die with those monsters sucking their blood and tearing their eyes. Sky isn't love you anymore, he loves me. You no longer have to call the dragon, you are nothing without the Dragon Flame . Finished yes, your life is over, it was! " DB said. Bloom knelt on the floor dropping the sword. DB knew she had hit its weak point.

"The addition of all, you are stupid, you think your friends support you? You whiny and angry! Nobody likes a whiny and angry people! You are one!" DB said making Bloom weaker still. Bloom trembled.

"Stop, that hurts!" Bloom asked making a tear run down her cheek.

"No, it does not hurt, it's fun! It makes you see the pain and misfortune of others! That's what I was born to do!" DB said giving a kick in the Bloom's stomach. Blooms. Bloom screamed in pain.

"If crying is worse!" DB said giving a kick to her face. Her lower lip began to bleed. Bloom this time was quiet, with only a few tears running down her cheek.

"It is well, I knew you were a whiny baby!" DB said. She crouched beside her and grabbed her hair, making Bloom look at her.

"It's over, it's your last," DB said with a fireball in her free hand.

Bloom took a deep breath.

"No," Bloom said angrily starting to grow in her eyes.

"How well do you?" DB asked. The fireball went out. For the first time, you can see the fear in her eyes.

"I will not stand over you!" Bloom said raising the floor. She wiped her bloody lips with the wrist.

"How so? Are you mad?" DB said with a crazy laugh.

"No. I have faith that my friends will not die. I have faith that Sky still loves me And I have a confession: I have disgust for you!," Bloom said taking the sword from the ground. She walked threatening DB. DB was coming back up against the wall.

"It's over for you," Bloom said closing her eyes. She stuck the sword in the middle of DB, killing her instead.

The monsters of the war had gone. Skys returned to normal. Nloom's powers were returned to her. And while the DB, her body turned into a dry dew sheet and a strand of red hair.

The door burst open.

"Bloom!" Sky shouted. He ran to her and hugged her.

"Are you okay? She hurt you much?" He asked carefully. He took a clean rag from his pocket and wiped the blood from her lips.

"I'm fine now," Bloom said smiling. She hugged him again.

**_At night ..._**

A celebration party for Domino is about to happen. All are waiting for Bloom to start.

She is in her bedroom with Sky, looking into the mirror, finishing straighten her collar.

He was picking up his shoes. She, looking into the mirror, saw her evil reflection.

"This is not over," The reflection said. Bloom eyes widened.

"Bloom, is everything okay?" Sky asked. The reflex gone wrong.

"Yes, it's okay," she said, feeling a bad feeling in her body.

"Come on, everyone's waiting for you," Sky said holding his hand and ran out of the room.

The reflection in the mirror it did not.

"This is not over,"

* * *

**FairiesVoice15: this happened, and do not miss the next chapter!  
**

**BriarCharming: yes, he turned to her, but will he fall in love with her after turning DB again?**

**The story is not over yet, in the next episode we will return DB.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	8. Chapter 7

A week after DB died, not everything is back to normal. Bloom has been acting weird, used darker colors and talking some scary things, which made Riven get closer to her and made Sky and Musa get jealous.

Bloom is sitting on the garden bench. She is turning some flowers on black butterflies.

"Bloom?" Sky called her. She looked at him and stopped turning the flowers.

"Hi," she said dryly.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, sitting beside her.

"Yes," she said. The silence came a few minutes.

She slowly put her hand on her head and closed her eyes. She let out a long moan.

"Bloom?" Sky asked holding her hand. She squeezed tightly and began to tremble.

"Bloom? Talk to me!" Sky asked. She stopped shaking and gasping.

"Sky, what happened to me? Why am I wearing black?" Bloom said. Sky was confused.

"You were shaking and moaning, and I don't know why you're wearing black," Sky said. She hugged him tightly.

"If something happens to me, you let me know?" Bloom said looking down. Sky put a hand on her face and raised her eyes to look. There was a tear running down her cheek.

"I would never leave you, I love you, I need you with me, even at the last moment I could forget you," Sky said wiping the tear. He came up and kissed her. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sky ..." She asked pulling away.

"What is it my love?"

"I ... I don't feel good, it's like an evil force was inside me, wanting to be released ... And if Dark Bloom?" Bloom said scared.

"Not Bloom, she is dead okay? Forget it, give value to what is good, likes me," he said stroking her cheek. A smile appeared on her face.

"I'll enjoy the most with you, because yesterday is gone and tomorrow is far away," Bloom said smiling. He pulled her into his lap.

"What do you want now?" He whispered in her ear.

"Staying with you," She said giving a soft kiss on his lips.

"Then I'll stay with you," He said kissing her deeply. His lips moved slowly. His tongue searched for her inside her mouth. The kiss was very good, until something happens.

"Get away from me! Your young annoying!" Bloom pushed Sky.

"Bloom, What happened to you?"

"What happened to me my ass I wanna see you support me your stupid blonde!" Bloom said grimly punching the Sky's arm, leaving a bruise behind his royal robes.

"Are you crazy?"

"How dare you talk to me like !?" At this time, Bloom felt weak. About to fall to the ground, Sky took her in his arms.

"Sky ... Sorry ... I do not know what came over me ..." Bloom said. He pulled her into his lap.

"It's alri ..."

"It's not alright! Here I was wanting to kill you ten seconds ago, it's not okay! I'm afraid to hurt you, and probably my punch must have hurt you!" Bloom said with tears in her eyes. "I'm an assassin!"

"No you're not! I am not afraid that you hurt me, I'll never have! I will always stay here at your side, no matter what you do, no matter what happens, I'll be here," Sky said wiping a tear trickled down her cheek.

"You need to give up on me I'm dangerous! Or you broke up ... Or I broke up!" Bloom said sitting on the bench.

"Wait, you're not being serious ... Bloom! Not broke ... We can not now!"

"It's not about power, but safety!"

"But I'm not there safely, I want to help you, I want to marry you!"

"I want to protect you, you've already protected me several times, and it has the seven months that we have not seen us! I want to protect you because I love you, and I do not want anything to happen to you," Bloom said kneeling in ground. She covered her face with her hands.

"Bloom, I know you want to protect me, but I do stay away from you no help at all! I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, even if sick, dead, blind, deaf or dumb or anything "He said kneeling beside her. He sat down and pulled her into a hug, but she rejected.

"I do not want ... I ... I ... I want to break!" She said. Sky was speechless. Her heart broke into pieces.

He lowered his head, passing a hand through his blond hair.

"Are you sure?" He asked with tears in his eyes. He is holding his best not to cry because his father always said: _"Man must not cry"_

"I'm sure, I'm sorry, but I can not ..."

"This is a safety issue?"

"Sky, I'm weird lately,"

"Okay ... If you want to break, I will not argue, but be aware that I have never regretted having had you in my life," Sky said rising. He walked away toward the castle.

"I'm sorry, but ... It is for your good," Bloom said letting a few tears running down her face. All he wanted most is that she ran up to him and say it was just a joke.

She rose from the ground and began walking through the garden. She saw an orange light come out of the west, which means that the sun is setting and it's almost dinner time. She turned and went back to the castle and walked away.

About to climb the stairs, her friends interrupted.

"Bloom, we saw the Sky going, is everything okay?" Flora asked. Without looking at them, she just nodded and continued up the stairs.

"Bloom, what happened?" Stella asked.

"We break,"

"WHAAAAAAT?" The Winx said in unison.

"As well?" Aisha said frightened.

"It was a safety issue," Bloom said. "If you'll excuse me, I want to be alone right now," Bloom continued up the stairs.

"Poor Bloom, she loves him too ..." Musa said.

* * *

Bloom closed the bedroom door. She let herself get carried away by to tears. She lay on her bed, wetting the pillow with her tears and sobs filled the room.

"I want to protect him, but ... It hurts ..." Bloom said tears falling again.

A knock on the door made her stop crying. She got up and opened the door, she saw Sky.

"What do you want?" She asked bluntly.

"I was just going to give you back your jacket that you left yesterday in my room and call you for dinner," Sky said dryly.

"Oh ... Okay, thanks," Bloom said awkwardly.

They stood there for a while.

"What?" Bloom asked.

"I'm waiting for you to come down for us to dinner," he said.

"Oh, I ... I'm coming, wait just a second," she said. She came and put her coat. She left the room and both went to the dining room.

They walked in silence without looking at each other.

When they arrived in the dining room, they sat opposite each other.

"So, as the days passed Bloom and Sky?" Samara asked. The former couple exchanged glances.

"Well ... We ..." Sky started.

"We broke ..." Bloom ended.

"WHAT?" Everyone at the table was shocked.

"But ... you ... If love can't live without each other," Daphne said.

"It's Daphne explains this to her sister, because she says it's for security reasons," Sky said wryly.

"Would you rather die or break up with me?"

"I'd rather die! Because a minute without you I'm already stuffy,"

"You really are crazy!"

"I learned from you!"

"What did you call me ?!" Bloom said changing shape. Her body heaved some black feathers and its size changed. She grew more and took Sky by the collar of his coat.

"Bloom! Stop!" Stella said launching an attack of light to make her give it up.

"STOP IT YOUR RIDICULOUS BLONDE!" The Bloom's voice totally changed.

"My sister ..." Daphne whispered to herself.

"I AM NOT YOUR SISTER!" Bloom yelled grabbing Daphne in her hands. She was squeezing it too.

"Let me go!" Daphne asked.

"YOU WANT ME TO YOU LOOSE? VERY FUNNY HAHAHAHA," Bloom said shaking Daphne until she was dizzy. She played Daphne back like it was nothing. Daphne banged heavily on the back wall.

"YOU!" Bloom said taking Sky again. He was exhausted and had almost no strength to keep Agreed.

"I STILL NOT FINISHED WITH YOU! YOU DESERVE TO FEEL THE DANGER THAT I WAS TALKING TO YOU!" Bloom said shaking hands, wanting to crush Sky.

"Bloom ..." He said no force and breathless. He passed out from lack of oxygen.

"I told you so!" Bloom said dropping it over the broken table. Bloom felt something inside her want to break free. Its size decreased as before. The irises of her eyes turned red.

"I came back! Finally! I just needed someone to torture!" DB said. She went out the dining room window and went away.

* * *

**Briar Charming: thank you, another nice comment.  
**

**FairiesVoice15: Thank you and I also liked. I was full of ideas for him to continue to be bad, but I could not exercise.**

**Two more episodes loaded. I'll stay a while to write the next, or the last chapter.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :).**


	9. THE BORING END

**_The next day ..._**

Sky woke up with his left arm in a cast. He remembered that Bloom and he broke and then turned Bloom in Dark Bloom almost killed him.

He rose and went into the room where everyone serving breakfast.

"Good morning son, feel better?" Samara said. Sky sat.

"It is, I feel," he said.

"Sky, we find the recipe portion that did have Bloom a Dark clone. Now we need a drop of your saliva," Flora said. She approached the bottle of Sky's mouth, who spit inside.

"Just missing the last item," Musa said looking a little list.

"And what is the item?" Stella asks.

"A hairbrush of Bloom," Flora said.

"But how will we do this if our Bloom not let us stay an inch or hers?"

"The hairbrush! Surely in brush her hair will have some wires!" Stella said.

After breakfast, everyone went to Bloom's room and grabbed her hairbrush. A few hours later, Flora was ending the antidote.

Specialists dressed in armor. Winx became their Bloomix.

Arriving at Cloud Tower, everyone was shocked to see Bloom sitting upside down on her throne.

"What you do here?" Bloom said gruffly. She prepared two black balls.

"Bloom, we've come to save you ..." Sky tried to say but was cut off.

"Save me? You are thinking that I'm in danger?" Some creatures came out from behind the throne. Bloom used his evil black costume.

"Perish the thought!" She screamed. A battle started.

"Sky, save her," Flora said throwing the glass of the antidote for it. He ran to Bloom. He did not find it. He ran the school until you get dominated in the old DB' room. He opened the door and Bloom was there.

"Sky? What do you want?" She said grimly preparing two balls.

"Wait, before you kill me, I wanted to give you this," Sky thought of a plan: make her drink without her noticing.

"What is it," Bloom said reducing the rate of her balls.

"One part that makes you stronger,"

"Stronger? Hmm ... Let me see,"

"No, you would not want that," She jumped on him and drank the contents of the glass. She felt dizzy.

"That does not make me more ... More ..." Bloom fainted on the floor. He took her in his arms.

* * *

Bloom woke up feeling a strong chest pain. She saw black smoke coming from her breath.

"What's happening?" She said sitting on the bed.

"Bloom," Sky said sitting beside her.

"What's happening?" She asked grabbing the Sky's shoulders and shook them quickly.

"It's alright, it's alright," He kisses her lips, soothing her.

* * *

**This ending was bland, but I had to finish the story.  
**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


End file.
